victorious_user_relationshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ciria
Welcome Hi, welcome to Victorious User Relationships Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ciz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mrs.leohoward (Talk) 01:22, November 3, 2011 Re:OMGEE (Heh, that rhymed) Lol, IKR? Should we add a pic of Demi Lovato wearing purple?! xD This is awesome!!! [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 01:57, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, I don't know what it stands for. I see it in emails though xD Well, maybe we should, because it does represent us...I think. xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 01:59, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I know that message doesn't pertain to me, but yeah, I think Re: means either regarding or reply. XD I'm not sure!! XD Alright, done butting into other people's conversations. LOL sorry ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 02:02, November 3, 2011 (UTC) @Cc71 It's ok. I interrupt messages too. It's all good. :D Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 02:06, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Durrr...Lol :) So should we put a picture of her? I have a little lunk here. Click. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 02:07, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Awwww darn! I'll just pick one then! OMG!!! Want to know what we should do...?! MAKE A PAIRING FOR OUR GROUP ON THE CHAT!! YOU, ME, TOOMI, AZ, WP, NAT, AHHHHH [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 02:12, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ... WE NEED A SONG! It should be something random.. Like that Barney song. lol. Or Siberia by Lights. I just Siberia because of the whole hysteria line. Haha. Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 16:37, November 3, 2011 (UTC) J'adore Frame and Focus. :D lol. BUT I WANNA BE THE BLUR. You can be the Frame and Focus. lol. Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 21:48, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes it does. :D Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 23:54, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ... I is sorry.. :'( Here's a heart ---> <3 Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 00:12, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Cirleaztoowpnat Hey! Can you combine all of the people's profile picture in that pairing,. and add it to the Cirleaztoowpnat page? :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 01:54, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much! Hey. We need an official picture!!! :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 01:57, November 4, 2011 (UTC) OMG I was just thinking about how long we've been friends, and I realized it has almost been a year! OMG! We need a year anniversary because of this! lol. Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 15:31, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey :) Hey Ciria, I was just wondering if you could teach me how to change the colour of the font in Userboxes. Or if you can get someone to teach me. :) Thanks - Minithepeanut 08:24, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Have you made the picture of all of our profile pictures combined yet? [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 19:44, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thanks! We need a picture!! But of what? :/ [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 19:51, November 5, 2011 (UTC) DO YOU LOVE THE BEACH? If so, I found the perfect thing...<3 [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 19:52, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Then...do you like this picture? --------> [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 20:11, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I found a better picture than tha...way better...but it was .bm >.< [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 20:13, November 5, 2011 (UTC)